Only One in Color
by mimithenumberon
Summary: They were always together and sometimes intimacy was a luxury they couldn't afford. Two men, constantly running on adrenalin and wild instincts had needs. Warning: M/M, incest, bad language, ADULT SEXUAL CONTENTS. I hope it's to your liking and please review! XD Thank you in advance for the read!


**Warning: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENTS!, M/M****, ****slight bad language**

**Sam and Dean are on the road again and being stuck in a car for as long as they are...well...let's just say things get heated. XD I hope you guys like it and if u can, please leave a review. ENJOY!~**

**Also, i do NOT own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

_**Only one in Colo**__**u**__**r**_

Stars twinkled, peaking at the world below them like shy children from behind curtains of drifting clouds. The bright moon shone her light, illuminating the way for creatures of the night. Her glow was the only thing that lit up a world of perfect black.

Dean Winchester kept his eyes on the road but his mind was a mile away. The engine of his beloved Impala hummed harmoniously in the background. Other than that there was nothing to break the perfect nightly silence.

The road stretched in front of the headlights, winding like a giant serpent, leading the two brothers to unknown destinations. It was one of those international highways, set in the middle of nowhere to join more populated areas, where nobody ever came. It was dark, but Dean could still see that there was very little outside his window. Except the occasional shrubbery or tree it was more or less a dessert.

He let his eyes drift to his watch before setting them on the barren road again. Four in the morning. Already the moon was receding her position in the sky. In an hour's time the colourless world will be bathed in pigments, painted vividly by the golden sun rays.

Still, to Dean it will remain dark. He lost the need to see colours a while back and everything was just one mass of grey. The people he fought so hard to keep safe died. The ones he killed didn't stay dead. When god himself turned his back on the world, it was mighty hard to see it through the same hopeful eyes of before.

The hunter reminisced a time, not so long ago, when they simply drifted from town to town dealing with ghosts mostly. Back then their biggest worry was finding their father. The enemies they fought with were no easy feat but they were manageable. There was never the question of failing before even starting.

Of course all that went to hell, literally, what with the whole Lilith mess and Ruby and the freaking devil walking the earth. Now they were just going through the motion and traveling through a world they knew they couldn't save. When one had that frame of mind it was damn impossible to see 'colours'.

A slight noise beside him brought Dean out of his sombre thoughts. He glanced at his brother for a fleeting second. Sam Winchester was sleeping, his head resting against the window and his arms crossed over his stomach. Seeing him that way brought a tired smile to Dean's lips. At least one of them could still get some shut eye.

He wasn't blind enough to imagine that Sam wasn't dealing with his own personal demons. Most likely he was struggling with way more than Dean. After all, Dean was haunted by Michael who, despite being an ass, was still an angel. Sammy on the other hand was plagued by the devil. The biggest of the baddest. Things couldn't get much worse than that.

The older hunter let out a tired sigh. Why was it the universe's business to mess up their lives? Why did it have to be them, of all the hundreds of siblings out there, why did they have to be descendants of Cain and Abel? Why did every creature out there, from heaven to hell, want to turn them against each other? He knew he was being damn selfish but he couldn't care less. Why was he fighting so hard to save a world where he wasn't even allowed to keep his brother?

Without Sam he didn't want to live. He knew that for a fact since he so readily sold his soul for him. If faced with the same situation again he knew that he would make another deal with another bitch without even blinking. As scared and broken as he was after escaping the clutches of hell, he would readily jump right back in the flames for his brother.

If he had to describe their relationship in one word he would have to go with co-dependant. They need each other to keep themselves anchored to the shore of the horrible side of the world they had to deal with. The side where they were forced to witness the very worst of humankind and continue to hope for a better tomorrow despite it.

Without Sam he would have said yes to Michael already, a long time ago, if only to be done with the whole thing. He was putting up a hard front but man, he was exhausted. Drained physically and mentally by the chain of events spiralling out of control one after another. There's only so much responsibility he could deal with, and being deemed as the only one who could save the world from absolute damnation was way too much pressure.

Another shuffling noise from Sam's side and once more Dean flicked his eyes to his brother anxiously. Sam moved his head, still fast asleep, to rest on his other shoulder. Transfixed, Dean kept his eyes on Sammy's sleeping face for a moment longer. It was rare to see him looking so peaceful. Nowadays even when he was resting he was fighting, be it with memories or Lucifer.

Dean remembered the small brat who used to look up at him with those big green eyes taking his word as law. Back then he could have said that white was in fact black and the little innocent brother of his would have believed him in a second, no questions asked. Now Sam was taller and stronger than him and Dean couldn't quite figure when the naïve part of him left.

This fight was taking a lot out of everyone. It forced them to forsake parts of themselves and toughen up their hearts. On more than one occasion they were forced to kill simply because they assumed a person was possessed. Most of the time they didn't have the chance to check and make sure. It was shoot-now-and-ask-questions-later time.

Dean's eyes continued to sneak peeks at Sam, barely paying attention to the road. It wasn't like this was the first time he admired the hunter's features. They were always together and sometimes intimacy was a luxury they couldn't afford. Two men, constantly running on adrenalin and wild instincts had needs.

Sometimes they were stuck in the car for days. Maybe even more, if the job they wanted to get to was urgent enough to forfeit any stops along the way. And in those times if their needs weren't met things usually got heated up. They would snap at each other like dogs on a leash and say things they would later regret.

Yet that wasn't all. They didn't continue their relationship simply because they needed a good lay. There was more in the equation than the physical factor. When he was with Sam, Dean felt a fire inside that he only felt with one woman before. Flames so intense they threatened to melt him from the inside out and whenever they passed he would be left with a pleasant warm feeling whenever he was near the other.

He was reluctant to call this love, but it was something that bordered on it. In the world they travelled Sam was his pillar of strength. He was the reason why he continued to fight, not to save earth. He would let the whole planet be charred before abandoning his Sammy.

And that same fire was igniting inside him and Dean abruptly turned to focus his attention fully on anything but the defenceless man beside him. The signs were clear. A raise in temperature washing him from head to toe, an increase in the frantic beating of his hear, if he checked the mirror he was sure to find a slight flush colouring his cheeks and glassy pupils. Only with Sam could he act so uncharacteristically. Only Sam made him feel like he would spontaneously combust if he couldn't have him right then and there.

Those feelings of his were increasing in intensity. Dean cast his mind back a few days ago. They were at another cheap motel, trying to catch some rest from the constant driving and fighting. A break they both needed desperately. Unfortunately, again the cashier woman mistook them for a couple and they ended up in a room with one king size bed.

Any other day Dean would have stormed to the counter and set them straight. It wasn't shame or anything but people tended to frown on such behaviour. Them being brothers didn't help. However they were so spent they didn't care. One look at the bed and they both burst into laughter. Exhaustion really messed up the brain...

Later that night Dean remembered waking up in the middle of the night, feeling something around his waist. When he looked over, with sleep induced groggy eyes, he realized that Sam had his arms wrapped around him, holding him like he never wanted to let go. His brow was furrowed in the signature way when he was having an unpleasant dream and his lips quivered.

Dean knew how to calm him by now. Sammy was plagued by nightmares ever since he was a little kid. Since their father was always away on some god forsaken job it was up to Dean to look after the younger boy. Since then the two depended on each other's support and though they didn't know it at the time, strong bonds between them were already forming.

The hunter stroked Sam's soft hair affectionately. He continued to repeat the action until slowly, the hold of the arms started to lose their tension. Eventually the brunette stopped tensing and his expression calmed as he was once more on happy-dream-land territory. Still, he didn't let go of Dean.

The feel of his skin and the warm breath on his shoulder made Dean want to scream. He couldn't struggle, in case he woke up Sam, and he certainly couldn't go to sleep like that. He wanted him. He needed to feel his warmth and hear his voice. Those needed were so strong he nearly gave into them. To feel so desperate for someone was new to him. He never had a problem with controlling himself before.

Dean smirked to himself as he remembered the long hours dragging by, as if in slow motion, specifically to mock him. That had been the longest night of his life and he didn't manage a second of sleep. Of course Sam had no idea of the torment he unconsciously caused his brother and that was just fine by Dean.

Sam mumbled something in his sleep and once more, Dean found himself looking over, despite the warning bells going wild in his head. Sam's lips were slightly parted, almost invitingly, and a light blush reddened his cheeks.

_'__No wonder he's sleeping like a baby_,' the driver thought. '_He's having one of__those__dreams.__'_

He chuckled to himself lightly, momentarily forgetting his fears. A slight gasp left the younger hunter's lips akin to the type of noise he made when Dean was paying special attention to him. Dean's smirk dropped like a rock in deep water. He re-focused on the road with considerable difficulty, feeling like his face was burning up. A glance in the mirror confirmed that he was indeed bright red.

Damn, it was exasperating how much he craved Sam at that moment. It was like the very core of his animalistic instinct was sending him direct messages to forget everything else and go with his primal desires. His mouth was dry and he swallowed heavily in a futile attempt to bring some moisture to his parched throat. Even his fingers twitched like they had a mind of their own.

The slight noises of pleasure Sam was making did NOT help one bit. With each sound Dean felt a jolt of electricity igniting his whole nervous system. Quickly he searched frantically for a distraction, anything under the starry sky. Already the sun was rising. The stars were starting to fade away and a golden glow was beginning to reach across the land.

'….Dean…..'

The blonde's leg shot out like a piston and slammed into the break, bringing the Impala at an immediate harsh stop. The harmonious hum changed to angry screeches and a part of him was hurting at causing pain to his baby. But that was a secondary worry, for once.

Sam snapped forwards, his neck cracking slightly, and immediately went on full alert mode. His breath came in ragged gasps and, though he was still trying to figure out what was going on, his eyes searched his surroundings for any signs of foul play. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, he turned a questioning look to his brother. His heart was still beating like a possessed drum due to his sudden transition from dream to real life.

'Um, Dean? Is everything okay?'

'Out. Now!' Even if the words weren't pushed through clenched teeth it would have been impossible for Sam not to pick up on the serious tone. He opened his mouth to question it further but his jaw closed like a springged trap when Dean fixed his eyes on him.

While swallowing drily Sam found himself acting according to instruction. He opened the door and stepped out in the cold air, his eyes unable to leave Dean's until he was completely outside and he closed the door. The Impala was 'parked' at the edge of the highway and Sam could see the skid marks the tyres left due to the abrupt stop.

He swallowed again as the look he got from Dean played on his mind. He could have sworn he saw green flames dancing inside the orbs. The intensity of that stare would have been enough to ignite another person instantly. He recognized the meaning of it of course. He was the aim of that same stare whenever they were together intimately, but he couldn't remember it ever being so hungry and consuming. The fire inside Dean seemed to have unleashed into a full blown inferno.

The door slammed and Sam jumped from his leaning position, whipping his frame in time to see Dean emerge from the car. The older hunter walked to the hood of the Impala with decisive steps, not sparing a glance in Sam's direction.

'Sam get over here.' Sam's heart stopped for a second. The tone of the voice, thick with lust, low, almost a growl left no question as to Dean's intentions. On top of that he used Sam's name rather than the preferred nickname of Sammy. Once more his limbs moved as if independent of his brain and his voice refused to come out.

When he was standing a step away from the other he stopped. Time froze. Dean continued to burn holes into his very soul and Sam did all he could simply to keep his gaze from falling to the floor from the pressuring intensity. No sound around them, not even a cricket.

'You don't know what you do to me. If you want out say it now because I'm at my limit.'

'Here? What if someone sees?' Sam looked uncertainty at the coiling asphalt but before he finished speaking he knew that he was protesting only because it was expected of him. Already his own fire was igniting and swelling to dangerous levels, fanned by Dean's own want.

'Let them.'

End of conversation. Dean sealed their lips together into a heated kiss, all tongue and teeth, letting his ravishing desire take over. Taken aback by the fast start, Sam opened his mouth instantly and greedily sucked the other tongue inside. Dean was leading him towards the hood of his baby, almost pushing Sam as his needs became more urgent.

When the back of Sam's knees hit the sturdy metal, he felt himself being lifted and almost thrown across the black surface. Their lips parted for only a fraction of a second before their tongues darted at each other's skin, tasting and marking as much of it as they could. Dean's fingers all but ripped Sam's brown hoodie as he pushed it down his arms.

The very small part of him that was still thinking rationally, remembered that he was about to fuck Sam on a very hard and unpleasant surface. While devouring the exposed neck in front of him his hands stretched the clothing below Sam's back to prevent friction in the near future.

Swept by the wave of fire, Sam enclosed Dean's waist with his long legs, pulling him closer and meeting his lips again, desperate to feel as much of him as he possibly could. The blonde discarded his own jacket before hooking his fingers in the hem of Sam's shirt. Luckily he wasn't wearing something with buttons because there was no way he had the patience to prevent himself from simply tearing them apart.

Instead he yanked the clothing over Sam's head and threw the offending material behind him... somewhere. Half naked, Sam whimpered for Dean to hurry up. Even though they were practically devouring each other, it was not enough. Their instincts were in complete control and they yearned for each other's warmth like they craved oxygen to live. It was a necessity.

'Fuck, you look so damn sexy right now. I don't think I can waste time with foreplay today. I want you to scream my name.' As he continued to speak he latched his lips on Sam's collarbone, sucking at the flesh until there was a red bruise forming.

'I don't care. Just hurry the fuck up!' Sam managed to get a whole sentence through his mushy brain and in between all the lewd noises he was making. It was an achievement .

'Don't come crying to me later. I'm going to screw you all the way into next week.' In a matter of seconds Sam was one hundred present naked before Dean. The other smirked at the sight.

Sam was almost laying all the way back, his body filling out the space of the hood nicely. Chestnut bangs fell in disarray around his face and across his forehead obscuring his eyes a little. The eyes that looked at Dean through had dilated pupils so glassy they almost looked black like a demon's. Chest rising unsteadily fighting to get some much needed oxygen into his lungs while his ragged gasps and moans did their best to make sure that didn't happen. Legs spread shamelessly for Dean's viewing pleasure.

He absorbed all this in a sweeping glance and his body went on temperature overload. He didn't care if angels, demons or humans saw them. He couldn't care less if Cas popped out of nowhere at that moment or if a car suddenly sped by. He couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to anyway.

'Can you take it dry? There's lube in the car….' Dean had to grip the side of the car to physically prevent himself from thrusting inside Sam's welcoming warmth without warning. He was hoping, praying that Sam would tell him to forget the lube because he could not, for the life of him, break away for long enough to go all that way.

'Forget it. I need you now Dean.' Hearing his name from those panting and swollen lips was the most effective aphrodisiac.

Before Sam could change his mind, Dean positioned himself and started pushing inside the eager warmth. Sam arched his back fully to make the intrusion as easy as possible while his legs were raised high up by Dean's strong arms. The burn tearing Sam inside was bad enough for him to whine through clenched teeth but he chose to ignore it. He knew that it wouldn't last and what came after would be a million times better.

When he was all the way in, Dean battled viciously with the part of him that said, _Forget about Sam. Fuck him good and hard. Now! Just do it!_He somehow managed to pause for a moment, while he was all the way in, giving his brother a chance to get used to the feeling of being opened. Dean's nostrils were flared like a bull's seeing red and if he clenched his fists any harder he was afraid of denting the Impala's frame work.

At last, he had the green light from Sammy through a barely noticeable nod of the head. The older of the two wasted no time on building a fast paced rhythm that had Sam gasping and trashing wildly in record time. The hoodie splayed below him came in handy. Without it, Sam would have burned his back from the harsh friction of his body against the metal.

Dean didn't, couldn't, hold back. He waited for this for far too long. His limit was so far gone he couldn't even remember crossing the line. Sam continued to chant his name like a mantra mixed in with moans, gasps, other lewd noise as well as a lovely array of profanities.

'Dean….I can't…I'm close!….. ' The fact that he was still able to form coherent thoughts and string words together came as a surprise. His mind was as blank as a sheet of paper.

The savage look in Dean's eyes and his own noise meant that he was close as well. Another perfectly aimed thrust, which attacked the prostate with deadly accuracy, and Sam was pushed over the edge. With a noise between a scream and a moan he came, tightening the ring of muscles around Dean's member.

'Fuck Sammy!' His last words before, like his brother before him, he came, hot and thick, drowned in the ecstasy of their joined orgasms.

Dean barely prevented himself from crashing on top of the splayed hunter below him by supporting himself on his muscular arms. The cold air chilled the transpiration running down their bodies like trickling rivers and it wasn't long before their exposed skin started to shiver from the loss of heat.

'Come on. You'll catch a chill and I'm not going to nurse your sorry ass back to health.' Dean was zipping his trousers back up and looking for his discarded jacket.

'A few seconds ago you were all about my ass.' Sam smirked and looked for his own clothes. He saw his shirt a few meters away, drifting slightly on the playful morning wind, and made a mental note to chew Dean out for that later.

'Bitch.'

'Jerk.'

Dean met Sam's eyes and they both grinned from ear to ear. In a world of grey they were the only ones in colour.

* * *

**Hope you ppl liked it. Please let me know what you thought because, unfortunately and despite my deepest wishes, i do not have the ability to read minds. Damn...XD Consider it your good deed of the day because trust me, it helps me a LOT. After all, reviews are the only reason i bother posting those fictions. XD**

**HAVE A LOVELY DAY!~**


End file.
